harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte
Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte es el séptimo y último libro de la serie de novelas de Harry Potter, escritas por la autora británica J.K. Rowling. El libro se publicó el 21 de julio de 2007, cerrando la serie que empezó diez años antes con la publicación de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en 1997. Este último libro narra los acontecimientos que siguen directamente al libro anterior: Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (de 2005), y concluye con el enfrentamiento final, largamente esperado, entre Harry Potter y sus aliados, y el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort y sus sirvientes, los Mortífagos. Éste es el único libro de la serie que no incluye algún comentario de la crítica en el interior de la portada, en la que en cambio se puede leer: "We now present the seventh and final installment in the epic tale of Harry Potter." ("Ahora presentamos la séptima y última entrega de la épica historia de Harry Potter"). La editorial Bloomsbury publica Deathly Hallows en el Reino Unido, su país de origen. Esta edición y la estadounidense se lanzaron globalmente en 93 países. El libro rompió récords de ventas, convirtiéndose en el libro más rápidamente vendido de todos los tiempos. A las 24 horas de su publicación se habían despachado ya más de once millones de copias. El récord anterior, nueve millones en el primer día, lo había obtenido su predecesor, El misterio del príncipe. La Editorial Salamandra, dueña de los derechos de publicación del libro en español, envió el 19 de noviembre de 2007 un comunicado en internet en el que confirma la fecha de publicación en América Latina, España y Estados Unidos, para el 21 de febrero de 2008 a las 18:30 horas. El mismo día se publicarán además las ediciones en catalán y gallego. Asimismo, deja claro que la traducción oficial del título al español es Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte. Esta edición tendrá una tirada inicial de aproximadamente un millón y medio de ejemplares.El último Harry Potter se publicará en castellano el 21 de febrero (19.11.2007) Epígrafe Todos los libros de la serie Harry Potter tienen dedicatorias, pero Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte es el único que incluye un epígrafe. Éste consta de dos citas sobre la muerte y la amistad. La primera es una traducción al inglés de un pasaje de Las coéforas, una de las tragedias del escritor griego Esquilo. La segunda cita es de More Fruits of Solitude, escrita en 1682 por William Penn, un autor cuáquero, fundador de Pensilvania. 'Argumento' Dejando a los Dursley Como la protección que la casa de los Dursley proporciona a Harry Potter expirará cuando cumpla 17 años, la Orden del Fénix decide separar a los Dursley y a Harry por seguridad. Usando harrys falsos mediante la poción multijugos y con Fred, George, Fleur Delacour, Ron, Hermione y Mundungus como Harrys falsos tratan de despistar a los Mortífagos, pero Voldemort y sus secuaces logran identificar al verdadero Harry. Aunque casi todos logran escapar a La Madriguera, Hedwig y Ojoloco Moody mueren durante el ataque. Unos días después, el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, acude al encuentro de Harry, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger para entregarles el legado del testamento de Albus Dumbledore. Ron recibe el Apagador, un aparato mágico que captura la luz; Hermione recibe un libro con historias infantiles escrito en Runas Antiguas y Harry hereda la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la Snitch que capturó en su primer partido de Quidditch con la boca. El Ministro retiene la espada, alegando que ésta no fue nunca propiedad de Dumbledore. Las Reliquias de la Muerte El trío acude a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna Lovegood, al que preguntan acerca de un símbolo que han visto varias veces, una vez en el Valle Godric, otra vez en el libro que Hermione heredó de Dumbledore y otra la llevaba puesta el mismo Xenophilius en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Él les dice que representa las Reliquias de la Muerte, tres objetos legendarios que conquistaban la muerte: La Varita de Saúco, La Piedra de Resurreción, y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry está convencido de que su Capa de Invisibilidad es uno de las reliquias. Xenophilius los traiciona al Ministerio con la esperanza de que le devuelvan a Luna, a quien los Mortífagos tomaron como rehén, pero ellos logran escapar. Los Secuestradores capturan a los tres chicos después de que Harry usara accidentalmente el nombre de Voldemort, el cual activaba un hechizo rastreador. Ellos son hechos prisioneros en la Mansión de los Malfoy, el nuevo cuartel general de los Mortífagos. Al encontrar la espada entre las pertenencias del trío, Bellatrix Lestrange teme que hayan irrumpido en su cámara acorazada en Gringotts. Aparece Dobby, que viene a liberar a los prisioneros, pero Peter Pettigrew es enviado a vigilarlos. Pettigrew compensa su deuda de vida con Harry, y es víctima de su propia mano de plata, que lo estrangula. Durante la huida, Harry se queda con las varitas de Bellatrix y Draco Malfoy, pero Bellatrix mata a Dobby. El trío irrumpe en Gringotts, con la ayuda del duende Griphook, y consiguen la Copa de Hufflepuff, otro de los Horrocruxes, pero Griphook roba la espada. El trío logra escapar en un dragón. Voldemort se da cuenta de que Harry está destruyendo los Horrocruxes, y el nexo mental entre Harry y el Señor Oscuro revela que uno está escondido en Hogwarts. La batalla de Hogwarts El hermano de Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth ayuda al trío a entrar a Hogwarts . Alertan al profesorado sobre la inminente llegada de Voldemort . Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix acuden a luchar junto a Harry, y las fuerzas de Voldemort atacan Hogwarts. Fred Weasley muere en la batalla. Harry descubre que la Diadema de Ravenclaw es el Horrocrux escondido en la escuela, y concluye que se encuentra en la Sala de los Menesteres. Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione entran a la Cámara de los Secretos y toman colmillos de basilisco, con los cuales Hermione destruye la Copa de Hufflepuff. Despues de ese momento hermione besa a ron al hacer un comentario sobre la proteccion de los elfos domesticos. En la Sala de los Menesteres, los tres se enfrentan a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Crabbe utiliza con torpeza un hechizo muy poderoso, causándose la muerte y destruyendo sin saberlo la diadema. Harry tiene otra visión y va a la Casa de los Gritos. Allí, sin ver visto, ve cómo Voldemort ordena a Nagini que mate a Snape. Voldemort cree que Snape se convirtió en el amo de la Varita de Saúco cuando mató a su dueño anterior, Dumbledore, y que con la muerte de Snape la varita se pondrá a su servicio. Antes de morir, Snape le da a Harry sus memorias. Usando el Pensadero, Harry ve que Snape siempre fue leal a Dumbledore, llevado por el amor de su vida, Lily Evans, la madre de Harry. Dumbledore, condenado a morir después de ser maldecido por el Anillo de Gaunt, le pidió a Snape que lo matara, si era necesario, para librar a Draco de la tarea. Snape había enviado el Patronus con forma de cierva a Harry para dejarle la espada de Gryffindor. Harry descubre que él mismo es un Horrocrux; Voldemort no puede ser asesinado mientras Harry viva. Aceptando su destino, Harry va solo al Bosque Prohibido donde Voldemort aguarda. Harry abre la snitch que le dejó Dumbledore y halla dentro la Piedra de Resurrección. Invoca a los espíritus de James Potter y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, que le dan ánimo. Harry permite que Voldemort le lance el Avada Kedavra. Harry despierta en la Estación de Kings Cross, donde Albus Dumbledore aparece y le explica que, igual que Voldemort no puede morir mientras un fragmento de su alma permanezca en Harry, Harry no puede morir mientras su sangre viva en el cuerpo de Voldemort. Harry revive, pero aparenta que está muerto. Voldemort lo lleva a Hogwarts como un trofeo. La batalla comienza de nuevo, y Harry se cubre con la Capa de Invisibilidad mientras Neville saca la Espada de Gryffindor, que ha vuelto por sí sola al Sombrero Seleccionador, y decapita a Nagini, destruyendo el último Horrocrux. Molly Weasley se enfrenta a Bellatrix Lastrange. Harry se enfrenta a Voldemort, diciéndole que cuando Draco Malfoy desarmó a Dumbledore, Draco sin saberlo se volvió el amo de la Varita de Saúco (Elder Wand). Puesto que Harry le arrebató después a Draco su varita, la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco pasó a Harry. Voldemort conjura el Avada Kedavra, pero la Varita de Saúco protege a su amo y el hechizo rebota, matando a Voldemort. Harry quiere evitar que nadie una de nuevo las tres reliquias. Conserva la Capa de la Invisibilidad, pero deja la Piedra de Resurección en el Bosque prohibido y planea devolver la Varita de Saúco a la tumba de Dumbledore. Salvo que alguien derrote a Harry, el poder de la Varita de Saúco va a morir con él. Epílogo Diecinueve años después, los protagonistas se encuentran en la estacíón de King's Cross, llevando a sus hijos al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry y Ginny tienen tres hijos: James Sirius, Lily Luna y Albus Severus. Los segundos nombres de Lily y James fueron dados a conocer en el árbol genealógico de los sobrevivientes, que apareció recientemente en la página web oficial de J.K Rowling. Ron y Hermione tienen dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Rose va a su primer año junto con Albus Severus, James va en un curso superior en Hogwarts y Hugo y Lily aún no tienen la edad para entrar en la escuela de Magia. En el andén ven a Draco Malfoy, a su esposa Astoria Greengrass y a su hijo Scorpius Hyperion, quien va a primer año al igual que Albus y Rose. Harry y Draco se saludan muy cordialmente, y Ron incitá a Rose a que aplaste a Scorpius en la escuela, puesto que ha heredado la gran inteligencia de su madre. Repentinamente James aparece muy emocionado y les dice a todos que vio a Teddy Lupin besandose con Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur. Lily dice que espera una boda. Albus está asustado pues no quiere ir a Slytherin, pero Harry le dice que en esa casa estuvo la persona más valiente que él haya conocido jamás, y que en cualquier casa le irá bien. Le explica que su nombre viene de Albus Dumbledore y de Severus Snape y le aconseja que pida ayuda al sombrero seleccionador, para ir a Gryffindor, pues en su caso esto funcionó. Ginny envia con Albus sus afectos a Neville en Hogwarts, pues él es el nuevo profesor de Herbología. El Epílogo finaliza con la frase "La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse". Información adicional y comentarios de J. K. Rowling Protagonistas En una entrevistahttp://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/19959323/ Finished Potter? Rowling tells what happened next. (26.07.2007) y conversación en línea,MSN Entertainment Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions (30.07.2007)http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=270634&GT1=10150&mpc=1 Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions (30.07.2007) Rowling dio información adicional sobre el futuro de los personajes principales que eligió no incluir en el epílogo del libro. *Sobre Harry, dijo que se vuelve un Auror en el Ministerio de Magia, y más tarde es nombrado Director del departamento. También posee la motocicleta de Sirius Black que Arthur Weasley arregló para él. *Añadió que ya no puede hablar Pársel, luego de que se destruyera el fragmento del alma de Voldemort que residía en él. *Ginny Weasley jugó en las Holyhead Harpies por un tiempo, luego se convirtió en la corresponsal de quidditch para El Profeta. *Ron Weasley trabaja de auror. *Hermione Granger inicialmente trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, mejorando considerablemente las condiciones de los elfos domésticos. Luego se traslada al Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica y ayuda a erradicar leyes opresivas, a favor de los "sangre pura". También encuentra a sus padres en Australia y les quita el encantamiento por el que les modificó la memoria. *Lord Voldemort era incapaz de sentir amor porque su concepción se produjo gracias a una poción y no a la libre elección. Esto podría haber cambiado si su madre lo hubiese criado y lo hubiese querido. Tras su muerte, Voldemort ha quedado en la especie de limbo que Harry identificó con la Estación de Kings Cross, ya que para él siempre ha sido la barrera entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Personajes secundarios Rowling también explicó el porvenir de varios personajes secundarios. *George saca adelante su exitosa tienda de bromas. *George nombra a su primer hijo Fred, por su fallecido hermano gemelo. *Luna Lovegood viaja por el mundo buscando criaturas raras y únicas. Se casa con Rolf, un nieto del famoso naturalista Newt Scamander, autor de Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. La revista de su padre, El Quisquilloso, ha vuelto a su estado de "locura avanzada" y es apreciado por su humor inintencionado. *El centauro Firenze es bienvenido nuevamente a su manada, quienes comprenden que las inclinaciones hacia los humanos no eran vergonzosas, sino honorables. *Dolores Umbridge es arrestada, interrogada y encarcelada por sus crímenes contra los nacidos de muggles. *Los Malfoy no acabaron en prisión por ayudar en secreto (aunque con evidente interés personal) a Harry al final de la batalla. Draco y Harry mejoraron su relación, aunque nunca derivó en amistad. Recientemente en la página oficial de J.K Rowling ha aparecido un árbol genealógico de los sobrevivientes y su hijos. En el se muestra que Draco tuvo un solo hijo, mostrado en el epílogo: Scorpius Hyperion. Una gran duda fue aclarada puesto que aparece la misteriosa esposa de Draco: Se trata de Astoria Greengrass, que es dos años menor que él. Astoria es la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, que presenta los exámenes TIMO junto con Hermione. Las Greengrass son Slytherin sangre pura, y Daphne pertenecia a la pandilla de Pansy Parkinson. Los fans siempre pensaron que Pansy seria la esposa de Draco, pero en realidad el nunca la quiso; ni siquiera fueron novios, el solo estaba con ella (como en el viaje en el tren de Hogwarts en el sexto año) por una imagen social. El siempre amó a Astoria. Rowling no reveló el destino de Pansy. *Remus Lupin fue asesinado por Dolohov, y Tonks, por Bellatrix Lestrange. *Lily Evans quería a Snape como un amigo, y podría haberlo amado si no fuera por la atracción de éste hacia las artes oscuras. Por otra parte, Snape no renunció a éstas aunque estuviera enamorado de Lily, porque ansiaba el poder y quería ser alguien impresionante. Esto lo define la autora como "la tragedia de Snape". *Neville pidió ayuda al Sombrero Seleccionador cuando le prendieron fuego, de la misma manera que lo hizo Harry en la Cámara de los Secretos. De este modo la espada de Gryffindor se transportó a su interior, ya que el Sombrero era originalmente de Godric Gryffindor. Esto prueba que, al contrario de lo que decía Griphook, el fundador no robó la espada. *Cho Chang se casó con un muggle. *Harry y Dudley mantienen una relación formal, aunque es posible que los hijos de uno y otro no se lleven muy bien. *Neville se casó con la Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot, quien sería la nueva tabernera de El Caldero Chorreante, y juntos vivieron en la parte de arriba del local cuando Neville no ejercía de profesor. Otros datos También hay información sobre aspectos más amplios del universo mágico. Kingsley Shacklebolt se convierte en el nuevo Ministro de Magia, con Percy Weasley trabajando con él en un alto cargo. Como una de sus reformas, Azkabán ya no utiliza dementores. En consecuencia, el mundo es ahora "un lugar mucho más soleado". En Hogwarts, la casa de Slytherin se ha diluido y ha dejado de ser el bastión para magos de sangre pura que alguna vez fue; sin embargo, su reputación de magia oscura se mantiene. La maldición de Voldemort sobre el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se rompe con su muerte, y ahora hay un profesor permanente en esa asignatura. No aparece un retrato de Snape en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, ya que abandonó su puesto antes de morir. Harry intentará persuadir para que se añada este retrato, al igual que revela a todos la verdadera lealtad de Snape. Historia pre-publicación Elección del título Poco antes de publicar el título, J. K. Rowling anunció que había considerado tres títulos diferentes para el libroBloomsburry Online Chat Transcript (31.07.2007)J.K.Rowling Official Site (23.04.2007) El título final, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" fue hecho público el 21 de diciembre de 2006 a través de un juego del ahorcado con una temática navideña en la página de internet de la autora, confirmado poco después por los editores del libro.Bloomsbury Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (21.12.2006) Durante la conversación en línea que tuvo Rowling con fans, le preguntaron cuáles fueron los otros dos títulos que había considerado, a lo que la autora contestó Harry Potter and the Elder Wand (Harry Potter y la varita de saúco) y Harry Potter and the Peverell Quest (Harry Potter y la travesía de los Peverell).http://www.bloomsbury.com/harrypotter/content.asp?sec=3&sec2=1 Webchat with J. K. Rowling (01.08.2007) Campañas de marketing El lanzamiento fue celebrado por una lectura y firma de libros en el Museo de Historia Natural de Londres, a la que asistió Rowling junto con 1700 invitados elegidos por sorteo.Bloomsbury (25.05.2007) Rowling planea viajar por Estados Unidos en octubre, donde se celebrará otro evento en el Carnegie Hall en Nueva York.http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/news_view.cfm?id=99 USA open book tour (15.06.2007) La editorial Scholastic, el editor estadounidense de la serie de Harry Potter, lanzó una campaña de marketing de varios millones de dólares títulada There will soon be 7 ("Pronto serán 7") con un "Autobús nocturno" viajando por cuarenta librerías a través de Estados Unidos, foros y competencias en línea, marcapáginas coleccionables, tatuajes, y el lanzamiento de las siete preguntas sobre Deathly Hallows más debatidas entre los fans: # ¿Quién va a vivir y quién va a morir? # ¿Es Snape bueno o malo? # ¿Reabrirá Hogwarts? # ¿Quién termina con quién? # ¿Dónde están los horrocruxes? # ¿Será derrotado Voldemort? # ¿Qué son las Deathly Hallows? Finalización del libro Rowling completó el libro mientras se hospedaba en el Balmoral Hotel, en Edimburgo, en enero de 2007, y dejó un grafitti en un busto de marmol de Hermes en su habitación que decía: "JK Rowling terminó de escribir Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows en esta habitación (552Blog Hogwarts Documental sobre J.K Rowling, se creia que era la 652 pero fue confirmado por ITV en el documental sobre J.K Rowling que fue en la habitación 552) el 11 de enero de 2007".The Scotsman Finish or bust - JK Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room| (03.02.2007) En declaraciones en su sitio web, ella dijo: "Nunca sentí esta mezcla de emociones extremas en mi vida, nunca soñé que podría sentirme con el corazón roto y eufórica al mismo tiempo". Comparó sus sentimientos mixtos con aquellos expresados por Charles Dickens en el prefacio de su edición de 1850 de la novela David Copperfield, "una tarea imaginativa de dos años de la cual -añadió- yo sólo puedo suspirar, trata diecisiete años, Charles...". Terminó su mensaje con "Deathly Hallows es mi favorito, y la manera más maravillosa de terminar la serie".Associated Press Rowling reacts to Potter's end (06.02.2007) Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la publicación del libro próximo a venir, Rowling declaró que no podría cambiar el final incluso aunque lo quisiera. "El argumento de estos libros ha estado escrito durante tanto tiempo, y con seis libros ahora, todos ellos dirigen a una cierta dirección. Así que realmente no puedo". También comentó que el último volumen se relacionaba cercanamente con el libro anterior de la serie "casi como si fuesen dos mitades de la misma novela".jkrowling.com Progress on Book Six (15.03.2004) Ha dicho que el último capítulo del libro fue escrito "alrededor de 1990" como parte de un trabajo muy preeliminar de la serie.BBC News "Rowling to kill two in final book" (27.06.2006) Embargo Rowling hizo un pedido público a cualquiera que consiguiera información sobre el contenido del último libro que se lo quede para sí mismo, con el objetivo de evitar echar a perder la experiencia a otros lectores.Sitio web oficial de J. K. Rowling Para este fin, Bloomsbury invirtió GB£10 millones en un intento de mantener el contenido de los libros seguros hasta el 21 de julio, fecha de la publicación.Rediff 10 million pounds to guard 7th Harry Potter book (12.07.2007) Arthur Levine, editor estadounidense de la serie, negó distribuir copias adelantadas para críticas de prensa, pero dos periódicos de ese país publicaron críticas de todas maneras.MTV Overdrive Editor Says 'Deathly Hallows' Is Unleakable (17.07.2007)Hubo una especulación sobre si algunas tiendas romperían el embargo y distribuirían copias tempranamente, ya que la pena impuesta para las instancias anteriores de la serie, era que ese distribuidor no podría vender el próximo título.BBC News Potter embargo 'could be broken' (12.07.2007) Filtraciones y distribución temprana En la semana anterior al lanzamiento, un número de textos afirmando ser filtraciones genuinas aparecieron en distintos formatos. El 16 de julio, un conjunto de fotografías representando todas las 759 páginas de la edición estadounidense se filtró en internet y fue transcrita completamente antes de la publicación oficial del libro. Las fotografías aparecieron más tarde en sitios web y en redes p2p, llevando a Scholastic a solicitar una orden de comparecencia con el objetivo de identificar una fuente. Esto representó el fallo de seguridad más serio en la historia de la serie. Rowling y su abogado admitieron que hubo filtraciones en línea que eran genuinas. Críticas publicadas tanto en The Baltimore Sun como en The New York Times el 18 de julio de 2007 corroboraron muchos de los elementos de la trama de estas filtraciones, y un día antes de la publicación, The New York Times confirmó que la filtración principal que circulaba era real. Scholastic anunció que aproximadamente el 0,01% de la mercancía estadounidense (alrededor de 1.200 copias) había sido distribuida tempranamente. Un lector en Maryland recibió una copia del libro por correo del sitio web deepdiscuont.com cuatro días antes de que fuese publicado, lo que provocó respuestas incrédulas por parte de Scholastic y Deepdiscount. Scholastic declaro inicialmente que se había tratado de un "error humano" y que no iban a discutir posibles multas. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Scholastic anunció que iniciaría acciones legales contra Deepdiscount.com y a su distribuidor, Levy Home Entertainment. Algunos de los libros lanzados tempranamente pronto aparecieron en eBay, y hasta en un caso se pedían por una copia hasta 250 dólares estadounidenses, cuando el precio inicial eran 18 de la misma moneda. Ventas El 21 de julio de 2007, todas las ediciones en idioma inglés, fueron publicadas a un minuto pasada la medianoche (00:01), (UTC+1).J.K.Rowling.com Publication Date for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (01.02.2007)Official Raincoast Harry Potter page Fue globalmente lanzado en 93 países.BBC News Potter books fly off the shelves (21.07.2007) El libro alcanzó la cima de las listas de best sellers en Amazon.com y en Barnes and Noble sólo unas pocas horas luego de se anunciara su publicación, el 1 de febrero de 2007.The Harry Potter Automatic News Aggregator 'HPDH' reaches no. 1 on U.S. Amazon & BN lists (01.02.2007) En julio de 2007, el diario Daily Telegraph, reportó que el libro había sido comprado por más del 10% de la población británica en los cinco días posteriores a la publicación.Issue number 47,318 Martes 24 de julio 2007 p9 New Harry Potter book in over 10pc of homes Tiendas como Amazon.com, Barnes & Noble, y Borders dijeron que se habían hecho más pedidos para este libro que para ningún otro en la historia,USA Today After final 'Harry Potter' book, can anyone fill the void? (03.05.2007) e incluso Amazon.com se registraron 2,2 millones de pedidos anticipados en todo el mundo,Arizona Local News 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Sells 2.2 Million Online rompiendo el récord del sexto libro, de 1,5 millón.'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Breaks Online Record Scholastic anunció una impresión inicial de algo más de 12 millones de copias, una cantidad sin precedentes.Scholastic Corporation| Scholastic Announces Record-Breaking 12.1 Million First Printing In United States Of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows (2007-03-14) En su primer día de ventas, el libro vendió 11 millones de copias en el Reino Unido y en Estados Unidos, rompiendo el récord de 9 millones batido por su predecesor en la serie. todas las copias 250.000 disponibles en los Países Bajos y en Bélgica, 170.000 en India,Potter magic: 1.7 lakh copies sold, wikipedia:The Hindu, 22 de Julio, 2007 y algo más de 573.000 en Australia;Bloomsbury Says `Harry Potter' Sold 573,845 Copies in Australia, News.com.au, 21 de Julio, 2007 mientras que en Canadá se vendieron 800.000 copias en las primeras 48 horas.Canadian Potter sales up 25% over No. 6, Globe and Mail, 24 de julio 2007 Barnes & Noble, la cadena de librerías más grande de EE.UU., declaró haber vendido 560.000 copias en la primera hora, una media de más de 150 copias por segundo. El audiolibro también rompió récords, con 225.000 copias vendidas en sus primeros dos días.'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' Breaks Records. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. Después del lanzamiento de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, las acciones de Bloomsbury Publishing se devaluaron por más de £151 millones. Los inversores reaccionaron al fin del producto clave de la editora.The Independent Harry Potter and a nightmare for the high street bookshops (23.07.2007) En el último año financiero en el cual no se lanzó ningún libro de Harry Potter, los beneficios de Bloomsbury cayeron un 75%. Recepción de la crítica La crítico del The Baltimore Sun, Mary Carole McCauley, alabó la serie de novelas, definiéndola como un "clásico bildungsroman". Señaló que "al libro siete la falta mucho del encanto y el humor que distinguió a las novelas anteriores. Incluso la escritura es más prosaica", pero añadió que, dada la naturaleza más seria del libro, "¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?" Alice Fordham de The Times escribió que "el genio de Rowling no reside sólo en la invención completa de un mundo de fantasía, sino en su habilidad para crear personajes que saltan de las páginas, reales y valientes y adorables". Fordham concluye: "Hemos esperado un largo tiempo, pero ni Rowling ni Harry nos han decepcionado al final". Por otra parte, Jenny Sawyer del Christian Science Monitor dijo que "aunque hay mucho que alabar en la serie de Harry Potter, desde su brillante mundo mágico a su narrativa de capas múltiples", sin embargo, "una historia trata sobre alguien que cambia, y, dejando aparte la pubertad, Harry apenas cambia". "Según lo ve Rowling, Harry camina por el camino del bien tan previsiblemente que uno percibe su victoria final sobre Voldemort como algo, además de inevitable, plano". Stephen King cuestionó las reacciones de algunos críticos que, a su entender, sacaron conclusiones precipitadas del libro. Según King, esto resultaba inevitable: el extremo misterio que rodeó al lanzamiento no dio tiempo a los críticos para leer y considerar con calma el libro, por lo que a muchas reseñas iniciales les faltaba profundidad. Lejos de encontrar decepcionante el estilo de escritura, le pareció que había madurado y mejorado. Cree que la temática de los libros se ha vuelto más adulta, y que Rowling claramente ha estado escribiendo con una audiencia adulta en mente desde la mitad de la serie. Comparó los trabajos con Huckleberry Finn y Alicia en el país de las maravillas, obras que también alcanzaron el éxito y se han convertido en clásicos, en parte por dirigirse a un público tanto adulto como infantil. No obstante, critica la tendencia de Rowling a demorarse en exceso en algunas situaciones, como el extenso período que los personajes pasan en el campamento, y una cierta afición a introducir soluciones mágicas sacadas de la nada para salir así de un embrollo. En parte esto resulta inevitable en un mundo mágico, pero King ve también en ello un claro indicio de que Rowling se ha divertido escribiendo el libro y ha querido compartir su humor con los lectores. Datos curiosos * Antes del lanzamiento de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, J.K. Rowling descubrió un foro de discusión en el que se referían a Lord Voldemort, cariñosamente, como "Voldy". A la escritoria se le preguntó si esto le molestaba, a lo que respondió que en un comienzo había dicho que sí, pero que había estado bromeando.A J.K. Rowling le disgusta que la gente llame "Voldy" a Voldemort En el último capítulo del séptimo libro (sin contar el epílogo), se ve a Peeves cantando una canción refiriéndose a Voldemort como "Voldy". * En varias ocasiones, la escritora no había dejado en claro si Ron terminaría con Hermione, sin embargo, siempre puso varias pistas en sus comentarios.Dumbledore es en realidad Harry o Ron del futuro Esto se aclaró en el séptimo libro donde la pareja termina casada. * Durante el rodaje de la quinta película, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, el actor Daniel Radcliffe le preguntó a la escritora si Harry moriría. Ella le respondió que Harry tendría una "escena de muerte", dejando al actor más confundido.Lo que Daniel Radcliffe sabía. Esto se aclaró en el séptimo libro donde Harry muere, pero debido al error de Voldemort al tomar su sangre para regenerarse, Harry no puede morir mientras Voldemort esté con vida. * En el cuarto libro, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, cuando Harry le dice a Dumbledore que Voldemort utilizó su sangre para volver a su cuerpo, Harry cree ver un "brillo de triunfo" en los ojos de Dumbledore. Esto quería decir que Dumbledore sabía que, al tener la sangre de Harry, éste no podría morir mientras Voldemort siguiera con vida, oponiéndose a la profecía. Esto le daba a Harry la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort. Traducciones no oficiales Luego de la publicación del libro, muchos sitios web ofrecieron descargas en formato PDF de traducciones no autorizadas del contenido a otras lenguas, como el chino, cuya traducción estaba disponible sólo algunas horas luego de la publicación. Copias ilegales del libro eran vendidas en las calles de china por 40 yuanes, en comparación con los 270 que cuesta la versión en inglés en las librerías. Por su parte, para el 24 de julio, había ya dos blogs ofreciendo la traducción al español, los cuales se estima que recibieron cuatro millones de visitas. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de J.K. Rowling *Harry Potter en Bloomsbury.com *Harry Potter en Scholastic.com *[http://wikisummaries.org/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows Resumen de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows] *Harry Potter Wiki: lista de muertes de las historias de Harry Potter de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *7 Categoría:Libros de 2007